Damned Love!
by FaithlessRomantic
Summary: A half vampire. She thirsts for blood and her roomate. She will meet another of her kind but she must make a desicion. Save her kind or Jack? The other will be permently put to sleep. Who will she choose? Or will she die in the process to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Selenia sighed as she threw the dead body to the ground. She was only half vampire and yet her thirst was enormous! Wiping her lips, with the sleeve of her sweater, she started towards home. On the way she thought of the human she had just killed. The innocent girl was just asking the time. She found out it was dinner. Selenia opened the door, slamming it behind her, her roommate Jack was still fast asleep on the couch, just as when she left.

"Lazy bum." She whispered.

She walked to her bedroom, slamming that door as well. She plopped down onto the bed and screamed into her pillow.

'Why am I like this? Why can't I meet a guy? Why do I always kill every human I meet? Why does Jack snore so damn loud!' she thought.

Her mind was scattering everywhere. Her senses were also high as the heavens. Jack snored louder and louder. She couldn't take it any longer…she jumped off her bed and ran into the living room. When she got there she smacked him so hard it shook her own body. Jack woke screaming and holding his face.

"You BITCH! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Stop snoring so fucking loud then!"

"Bitch! I can't help what I do in my fucking sleep! I'm not like you! I'm all human! I need sleep you cunt!"

"What did you call me?" Selenia growled and her eyes turned bright red.

"Whoa...Selenia I'm sorry. It was the heat of the moment…please calm down!"

Selenia was growling loud and low…she knew that if she didn't calm down Jack would die. Bravely he walked over to her and started rubbing her shoulders. He hugged her and kept repeating that he was sorry. She started calming down and her eyes changed back to their ocean blue. She calmed down as much as she could and sighed.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped on you."

"It's okay Selenia…it's okay."

They plopped onto the couch holding each other. After five minutes of silence Jack spoke up.

"I'm soooo sorry Selenia."

"Don't be. It was all me. I just haven't learned to deal with myself after eating yet. Everything is sooo much more…powerful."

"I understand. Well….I technically don't...but I do."

Selenia let out a little giggle and looked into his emerald eyes. Secretly she had a crush on Jack but she tried to hide it and never let him know, but…right now…she could care sooo very little. She starred into his eyes, noticing even the little, light green flecks within them. She knew he knew what she was thinking. He smiled and slowly started to lower his head.

Their lips met and she saw sparks! He lifted her up and set her on his lap. He brought her closer to deepen the kiss. She felt his tongue demanding access and granted it. As cheesy as it was he tasted like honey. She had to let out a giggle at the thought. He moaned and started to lift up her shirt, but he stopped halfway and felt her stomach. She was ticklish and when he touched her she squirmed a bit.

She felt himself tight against his boxers and she knew he wanted her in more ways than one. She was excited to know this. He lifted her shirt off the rest of the way. His eyes got huge when he saw what was before him. She had been too lazy to put a bra on today and her breasts basically poured into his hands. He lightly squeezed them. The sensation made a low moan escape her lips.

He flicked his tongue across her nipple and she gaped. He smiled against her breast as he took her nipple in his mouth. She gasped in horror as she realized what they were doing. She jumped off of him and grabbed her shirt to cover her bare breasts.

"I'm sorry… We shouldn't be doing this… I-I'm going to b-bed…"

Selenia ran to her bedroom and shut her door. She leaned up against the door shaking. She opened her mouth and felt that her fangs have popped in all the excitement…great…she could have killed him too tonight… She covered her mouth with her hand and started to cry. She took two steps towards the bed and fell. She cried harder but silently.

'Did I really just do that? With him? I could have killed him! And just to feed myself...'

She laid on her floor and cried. She laid there, slowly falling into a deep and exhausted sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Selenia woke up the next morning stiff and to the smell of…'bacon?' She sat up and pulled her shirt on. Standing up proved a challenge and when she finally could stand, went to the kitchen following the smell. It was…Jack? Making breakfast?

"Good morning." He said.

"Um, yeah morning."

"I decided to make us breakfast instead of going out today."

"This isn't because of last night is it?"

"No."

He turned around and set down two plates full of eggs, bacon and toast. He looked at her for a second but not long. She still caught the look in his eyes though…hurt. He grabbed to glasses and filled each with OJ. When finished he put the glasses by the plates.

"Bon appetite."

She grabbed a plate and glass then went and sat on the couch. He did the same but sat on the opposite side. They ate in silence and when she finished he took her glass and plate and cleaned them. He came back when he put them in the drying rack and sat right next to her. He turned his head and starred at her. He opened his mouth but then shut it. He looked away. A minute later he looked back again.

"I'm sorry. I sh-shouldn't have done what I did last night. It was…i-inappropriate."

"Don't apologize…"

Awkward silence eloped the two. They didn't look at each other. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it…"

Selenia got up and went to the door. It was a UPS guy, and a cute one at that! He had black-blue hair that went to his shoulders and his bangs covered his eyes. He was average size with broad shoulders. Most likely around 6ft.

"Hello."

"Package." His voice was deep and succulent.

"Okay."

He handed her a clipboard and she signed it. When she gave it back he gave her a box. Huge but light. She wasn't expecting anything so she was completely clueless on what it was.

"Thanks. Have a great day."

"You too." He smiled quickly but she still caught sight of something….his fangs!

He turned leaving her in the doorway watching him drive away. She had just met someone just like her! She went inside and set the box on the island.

"What is it? Jack asked.

Selenia opened the box and found 30-some tapes of…PORN!

"What the hell is this?"

Selenia looked at the name on the box and it was for the previous owner! Who was like 90!

"You got to be kidding me." She said. Jack came and peered into the box.

"Porn? Did you seriously order that?" Selenia punched him in the shoulder.

"Of course not you nit-wit! It says it was for the previous owner."

"Ewwww! He was like 90 years old!"

"I know!"

"That is soo gross. Picture an old man masturbating!"

"Oh god! Don't make me." She laughed.

Selenia closed up the box and carried it to the hallway closet and put it in there.

"Now don't let me find you watching these." She teased.

"Me please…" he looked out the corner of his eye, "I wouldn't let you catch me."

They both burst out laughing. After they settled down Selenia said,

"Okay I think I should get to work."

She headed back to her room and got ready for the days work. She worked at an office for the Jack Link's company. It was boring but had its perks. When she was all done she headed back to the kitchen. Jack was asleep already on the couch.

"Only you my lazy bum."

She walked out to the car and headed to work. She thought of the UPS guy the whole time. A vampire like her. God she wished she would have said something. She'll probably never see the guy again. She got to work and punched in. She checked her sticky notes on her computer. She had a lunch date with a client today at the town café. Yay this will be fun.

The morning went fast and soon lunch was there. And she thanked god. Her fingers were sore from typing all morning. She got ready and headed to the café. She made a mental note to remember the clients name. Which she couldn't pronounce and hoped he would first say it.

The meeting was a waste of time. She ended up getting a call from work saying that the client had bailed. Yippie for her…

"Damn rich people think they can do whatever they want!" she grumbled as she headed back to her car.

When she reached it she realized she had left her keys in it. And it was locked.

"GODDAMNIT! WHY IS THIS SHIT HAPPENING TO ME! First Jack, then the UPS guy and now this!"

"Hello."

She turned around and it was him!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She looked up and saw him looking down at her. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of jeans. His bangs were still over his eyes. He smiled but with his mouth shut.

"H-hello."

"Problems?"

Oh god his voice was so deep and succulent. She starred at him wondering what he was doing here.

"Yeah. Locked my keys in the car…"

"Oh."

He looked over at the car and then back at me.

"I'm so sorry. Do you have any spares?"

"Yeah. At home though."

"I'll give you a ride."

"But… I got to get back to work."

"I'll get you home and back in no time."

He smiled this time revealing a perfect pair of teeth. No fangs? Had she imagined it or was he hiding them? Either way she wanted to know. Alone time with him could be the way to find out.

"Okay." She smiled at him hiding her own fangs as she did.

He reached out his hand and she just starred at it.

"Grab it. I won't bite." He said.

'Yeah right.' I thought.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me towards a pick-up. He opened the door and let me in. he got in on the driver's side and put the car in drive. He was dead silent as he drove. It was kind of awkward. She wished she was home and out of this truck. When he pulled into her driveway he shut off the truck and looked at her.

"Let's go get the keys."

"Um. You can stay here. I'll get them."

"Oh. I don't think so."

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the truck on his side.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

"Shut up and let's get in the house."

His voice had become dark and serious. What had happened?

"Stop!"

He squeezed her arm tightly, forcing her towards the house.

"Shut up and do what I say."

He walked her up to the house and she fumbled with the doorknob as she opened the door. He pushed her in the house and followed after her. He turned around and locked the door. She looked for jack but he was nowhere to be seen. She looked at her watch. Damn it was 1:00. He was still home somewhere.

"Stop looking. I know Jack's here."

"Don't touch him!"

She barred her fangs and lunged at him. She knocked him to the ground and sat on top of him.

"Oh how sweet."

He flipped her onto her back and sat on top of her. He pinned her wrists down with his hands. She hissed at him and tried to break free but he was too strong.

"Seriously. You might as well stop. You're not winning."

"What do you want!"

He leaned down and lightly bit her neck.

"Why you my dear. I knew you were a vampire when I first laid eyes on you. And I intend to make you mine. One way or another."

I looked him in the eyes and growled.

"You have completely lost it! You! Never! I'd rather lick the sidewalk."

"Have it your way."

He got off of her and disappeared up the stairs. She got up and chased after him. She got to the top of the stairs and listened. Suddenly she heard Jack scream and ran into his room. She saw the vampire holding jack by his hair.

"Let him go!"

"Sorry Selenia. No can do."

"How do you know my name?"

The vampire threw Jack into the wall and he laid in a ball on the floor. I saw that his chest was still moving so he was still alive.

"Dear Selenia. I've been watching you for a while now. I've learned very much about you. And when I saw that little display of affection between you and that piece of scum...I couldn't stay away no longer."

"What? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. You are the little tramp cheating on me."

"What?" Selenia's eyes turned bright red. "I've not been dating you! I didn't even know you existed till yesterday!"

"Whatever. You always knew I was there. Now either you will do one of two things."

"And what the fuck do you think that will be?"

He got down on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"Marry me. Or be punished."

Her eyes widened in shock. What the fuck was going on here! She ripped her hand from his grasp.

"Hell no! I don't love you! I don't even know you! I'd choose Jack over you any day!"

She clasped her hand over her mouth. Had she really just said that? Shit! He slowly rose and dusted off his pants.

"So it seems you have taken the second choice. But before the punishment I shall get a bit of relief."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He looked at her and slammed her head against the wall. Suddenly everything went fuzzy. She slid to the floor slowly. She saw him crouch in front of her, and then everything went black.


End file.
